


To the one that holds my heart

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, Nagron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and his wild little dog, Nasir, from Spartacus.</p>
<p>Not sure what is going on here, just an intimate moment and and excuse to draw folds and of course Nagron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the one that holds my heart

  
  
[Work in Progress](http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/WIP-To-the-one-that-holds-my-heart-354194923?id=p53gbbqo2y) :: [On Tumblr too](http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/43083488364/nagron) :: [LJ](http://disco-mouse.livejournal.com/26391.html)


End file.
